YOU TOUCH ME IN MANY, MANY WAYS (fr)
by Saki joliefleur
Summary: "L'odorat. J'arrive à canaliser son odeur, à emprisonner seulement la sienne, brouillant tout le reste. Je réussis à effacer le chaud effluve frémissant qui provient des cuisines et accroché aux plats des clients. Je capture l'essence concentrée de sa nuque blanche, révélant la chimie élémentaire et désarmante de la sueur, les ombres parfumés des rêves qui vibrent sur sa peau..."
1. Chapter 1 - can you feel my eyes on you?

**You touch me in many, many ways**** (fr)**

_Tu me touches de bien, bien des façons._

_Chapitre 1 - _**can you feel my eyes on you?**

_Peux-tu sentir mes yeux sur toi ?_

Auteur : _**Phoenixstein**_

Langue originale : _**Italien**_

Traducteur : _**Saki Joliefleur**_

**Note de la traductrice : **

_Voilà la dernière fanfiction de Phoenixstein que je voulais vous faire partager. Ce n'est pas celle que je préfère, mais je tenais à la traduire avant de passer à autre chose, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. C'est un texte en deux chapitres._

**I can see how you are beautiful,**

Je peux voir à quel point tu es belle,

**can you feel my eyes on you?**

peux-tu sentir mes yeux sur toi ?

**I'm shy and turn my head away.**

Je suis timide et détourne mon regard.

**Working late in diner Citylite,**

Travaillant tard au restaurant Citylite,

**I see that you get home alright,**

je vois que tu rentres sans problème à la maison,

**make sure that you can't see me**

Je m'assure que tu ne peux pas me voir

**hoping you will see me…**

espérant que tu me verras…

**[…]**

**Obsessed by you, your looks, well,**

Hanté par toi, tes regards, et bien,

**anyway "I would any day die for you"**

quoi qu'il en soit « Un jour je mourrai pour toi »,

**I write on paper and erased away.**

Je l'écris sur un papier et l'efface.

**Still I sit in diner Citylite, drinking coffee and reading lies,**

Je reste assis au restaurant Citylite, buvant du café et lisant des mensonges,

**turn my head and I can see you.**

tourne ma tête et je peux te voir,

**Could that really be you?**

Ce pourrait-il que ce soit vraiment toi

_« Shy » by Sonata Arctica_

**Mardi**

Je suis retourné à Beacon Hills, alors que je m'étais promis de ne jamais le faire. Mais ce sont les restes martyrisés de ma sœur qui m'ont rappelé ici, une chose à laquelle je ne pouvais dire « non » et tourner le dos.

Laura. Je sens encore l'odeur de la terre retournée tandis que je l'enterrais, j'en ressens encore la consistance molle sous mes doigts réchauffés par la tasse de café que le garçon m'a servi. Et une semaine est passée.

Il rentre dans mon champ de vison. Oui, le garçon. Il s'appelle Stiles. Mais ne s'arrête-il donc jamais ? Il est agaçant.

**Jeudi**

Encore lui. Qui sait pourquoi je choisis de me torturer en venant dans le bar préféré de Laura.

Je m'assois dans l'angle, scrutant les œufs brouillés dans l'assiette et, partout où je regarde, mes yeux croisent toujours cet enfant du tonnerre. Je n'arrive pas à m'en empêcher, je tends mes oreilles de loups vers la quantité de choses absurdes qui sort de sa bouche… je me laisse distraire, ça me fait du bien. Il parle à Francis derrière la caisse d'une fille, une fille qui s'appelle Lydia. Il dit qu'elle devient chaque jour plus belle et que ça le désoriente complétement. Il raconte que son nouveau parfum le rend fou et qu'il a fait toutes les parfumeries de Beacon Hills pour le trouver…

L'odorat. J'arrive à canaliser son odeur, à emprisonner seulement la sienne, brouillant tout le reste. Je réussis à effacer le chaud effluve frémissant qui provient des cuisines et accroché aux plats des clients. Je capture l'essence concentrée de sa nuque blanche, révélant la chimie élémentaire et désarmante de la sueur, les ombres parfumés des rêves qui vibrent sur sa peau. Une odeur parfaite, rare, tel un magnifique morceau au violoncelle pour mes sens en permanence éveillés.

Je laisse un pourboire sur la table –sans savoir si c'est lui qui en effet le recevra- avant de chercher d'instinct un moyen de fuir. Je suis obligé de lui passer à côté pour sortir je ne le regarde pas, mais je sais que lui le fait. Il fouille avec la faim de la curiosité dans mon regard fixé sur un horizon qui n'existe pas.

Au diable.

**Vendredi**

Le garçon n'est pas là ce soir. C'est mieux comme ça.

Je commande, je consomme et m'en vais.

De toute façon, je devrais vraiment arrêter de vernir ici.

**Mardi**

Ce coin est devenu ma place habituelle. C'est la place des solitaires, la place de ceux qui détestent devoir parler, la place de ceux qui veulent observer sans être vus, la place de ceux qui souffrent à l'écart et qui se nourrissent à l'écart, la place de ceux qui glissent lugubrement d'une nuit à l'autre sans savoir quel sens prend leur vie.

Comme l'animal que je suis, je tourne en rond et me mords la queue. Je ne sais pas qui a tué Laura, ni pourquoi je ne sais pas si c'est mieux de rester ou de retourner là où je m'étais construit une vie loin de cette vieille maison qui à mes yeux brûle encore je ne sais pas quoi faire de moi, de mon existence intermittente. Je ne saurais pas comment l'expliquer, mais avoir une routine en ces jours perdus me fait me sentir moins à la dérive, bloque mes incertitudes et m'aide à me sentir _normal._

Aujourd'hui celui qui a tout l'air d'être son meilleur ami est venu voir Stiles. Ils sont très proches, ils se comportent comme n'importe quels couillons de leur âge.

« À qui est la camaro là devant ? » c'est la première chose que demande le garçon à la peau olivâtre à l'autre. La manière dont il le demande semble vouloir dire que c'est dégueulasse de posséder une voiture de luxe. Il fait bouger son sac à dos sur ses épaules en attendant une réponse.

Avec un coup d'œil vers moi Stile fait un signe dans ma direction. « Derek Hale, il a seulement quelques années de plus que nous ».

« HALE ? Sa famille…»

« Chut, Scott ! Baisse d'un ton. Il est juste là. » hoquette Stiles, bougeant frénétiquement les mains.

L'autre, poussé par la curiosité, jette un œil rapide vers moi. Mon grognement le décourage. « Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? Je veux dire, pourquoi il serait revenu ? » chuchota-t-il, comme s'il pouvait m'empêcher d'entendre leur conversation.

« Comment je suis censé le savoir ? » s'exclama Stiles, levant les yeux au ciel.

« Mais tu sais toujours tout ! » répliqua Scott avec un air peu intelligent.

Je n'ai plus envie d'écouter ce qu'ils disent. Il n'y a rien d'intéressant, désormais ils commencent à parler à mon sujet : non merci, je sais déjà ce qu'il se murmure sur le funeste nom des "Hale".

**Jeudi**

Le journal local de Beacon Hills rapporte un scoop des plus éclatants. Un homme, un conducteur, a été retrouvé en fin de vie dans un des bus scolaires garés devant le lycée. Du sang bien sûr, une scène de crime sanglante comme on en voit d'habitude qu'à la télé.

En ville on ne parle que de ça. Stiles et Scott en discutent avec crainte et, en même temps, avec une curiosité morbide. Ils ont tout l'air de savoir s'attirer les problèmes, ces deux-là.

Stupides gamins ! Je froisse un morceau du quotidien sur lequel j'ai griffonné des mots sans aucune signification.

En tous cas j'ai remarqué une chose : il ne vient plus me servir. Il fait tout pour m'éviter, même si il n'a dit pourquoi à personne. Il est nerveux quand je suis dans les parages, son odeur change, elle se fait acre, son pou s'accélère et il me tourne le dos. Il a peur.

Je me lève et m'en vais, me promettant de le laisser tranquille et de ne plus jamais remettre un pied ici.

**Dimanche**

Je n'y suis pas arrivé. Je sens le regard de Stile posé sur ma personne alors que je bois un café, comme si au-delà de sa peur de moi, il compatissait aussi. Je dois lui paraître vraiment pathétique, un jeune qui n'a sur le visage aucune trace d'un sourire et qui ne semble n'avoir rien de mieux à faire que de manger un morceau sans personne à ses côtés. Je fais mon possible pour ne pas le croiser, pour regarder ailleurs, combattant l'envie d'intercepter ces iris brillants avec les miens. Parce qu'au fond je sais que je ne peux pas me le permettre, d'aucune manière. Et pourtant le garçon est désormais un petit rituel du couché je viens ici à Citylite, je dîne, je l'écoute, je l'admire, j'apprends à le connaître sans qu'il ne le sache, je repars en Camaro et m'endors serrant entre mes doigts des rêves évanescents.

Et plus je sais, plus je veux savoir.

Plus je m'approche et plus je voudrais m'éloigner. Tu es seul, Derek, et seul tu dois rester.

Alors pourquoi je m'obstine à penser à lui pour oublier le vent qui craque entre axes brûlés de ma vieille maison qui menace de s'écrouler pour toujours ? Je m'enfouis dans la poussière et l'obscurité, caressant le souvenir d'un lieu lugubre et désert qui autre fois était amour, joie, famille. Je me fais du mal, pour devenir plus fort, toujours plus fort.

Stiles. Je lui suis redevable pour m'avoir tenu compagnie sans qu'il ne le veuille ou que je ne le veuille. C'est pour ça que ce soir je vais le suivre. Je m'assurerais qu'il ne lui arrive rien en rentrant, qu'il dorme en sécurité dans son lit tandis que dehors la pleine lune est haute et bien blanche. Je suis convaincu qu'il y a un Alpha dans les parages, j'arrive à le sentir, il me réclame tacitement et je lui résiste…

J'attends dans la voiture, garé à distance raisonnable de la Jeep bleu de Stiles. Il ne doit pas s'apercevoir de ce que je suis en train de faire ou, probablement, il me dénoncera à son père pour harcèlement. Hum, déjà, c'est le fils du sheriff Stilinski… je me rappelle de sa mère, et de comment elle est morte… Mais lui ? Où était-il ? Pourquoi je ne l'ai jamais vu avant ? Ai-je oublié les instants où je l'ai connu ? Ou alors était-il trop petit pour sortir seul de la maison ?

Il est presque une heure quand il sort du travail. J'ai passé deux heures à feindre de ne pas sentir l'appel de l'Alpha, dangereusement proche. Mes sens me révèlent que c'est _mon _Alpha, même si cette hypothèse est absurde et que je ne m'explique pas comment c'est possible. L'unique certitude c'est que ma sœur s'est fait mettre en pièces : ce n'est pas l'œuvre des Argent ? C'est tout aussi fou que vague et je ne fais que perdre mon temps. Ne pas avoir de bases solides sur lesquelles appuyer mes convictions me dévore plus que mon instinct de loup. Je me consume du désir de comprendre, de trouver une voie qui ne soit pas une impasse !

Mais, pour le moment, mon attention est focalisée sur la sécurité de Stiles. J'ai de mauvais pressentiments pour cette nuit il va arriver quelque chose d'effrayant, de nouveau, et Beacon Hills ne dormira pas tranquillement.

Je roule en seconde, je n'accélère pas pour ne pas lui donner l'impression que je le suis. Je me maintiens loin mais j'imite sa trajectoire avec fermeté. Mes phares projettent doucement une lumière jaune sur la carrosserie arrière de sa Jeep et c'est comme si c'était le prolongement de mes mains qui le rejoignent.

Mes mains sont sur toi, Stiles. Seulement pour te protéger, c'est clair. Je suis capable de te contenir tout entier, petit homme, comme ça personne n'osera te toucher. _Pas même moi_.

**Note de l'auteure : **

_Salut ! ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas publié dans cette section (Teen Wolf) ! °O°_

_Comme vous l'aurez compris, l'écoute prolongée de « Shy » de Sonata Arctica m'a inspiré un paquet de Sterek feelings que je devais exprimer d'une façon ou d'une autre… En est ressorti cette petite fiction en deux chapitres. Quelque chose d'assez cour, au final. _

_La mise à jour devrait arriver vite mais je ne peux rien garantir._

_Ha si, hmm… comme d'habitude, faites-moi savoir si Derek vous semble OOC _ _

_p.s. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris, ici la morsure de Scott a été retardée. Même si, entre temps, Peter a déjà commencé son plan de vengeance u.u_

_Mais cela n'est que le contexte, je me concentre uniquement sur Derek et Stiles. _

_Un bisou à tous :*_

**Note de la traductrice : **

_Encore une fois j'espère que ça vous a plus. _

_N'hésitez pas à laisser un message pour l'auteur, je le lui traduirais et transmettais._

_Je ne sais pas quand je publierais la suite. Mais je tiens à vous prévenir chers lecteurs, c'est un fin en suspens, comme notre chère auteure les aime…_

_A bientôt._


	2. Chapter 2 - and I don't understand how y

**You touch me in many, many ways**** (fr)**

_Tu me touches de plein, plein de façon._

_Chapitre 2 - _**and I don't understand how you can keep me in chains.**

_Mais je ne comprends pas comment tu peux me maintenir dans des chaînes.__  
_

Auteur : _**Phoenixstein**_

Langue originale : _**Italien**_

Traducteur : _**Saki Joliefleur**_

**Reponse de l'auteur à vos review :**

_**Pour Seven Hurricane : **__Merci mille fois pour tes merveilleuses paroles, elles signifient beaucoup pour moi !_

_**Pour Sama-66 : **__Tu me dis quelque chose de vraiment gentil ! Derek est mon personnage préféré et j'aime explorer son âme… Merci beaucoup !_

_**Pour Souline : **__Wow, merci du fond du cœur ! Tes compliments me font rougir, je suis vraiment heureuse._

**Note de la traductrice : **

_Voilà le dernier chapitre. C'est une fin qui n'en est pas vraiment une malheureusement. Mais j'espère que cette histoire aura inspiré quelques auteurs qui nous pondrons des supers histoires ! _

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**I see, can't have you, can't leave you there**

Je vois, ne peux t'avoir, ne peux te laisser là

'**cause I must sometimes see you,**

car que je dois parfois te voir,

**and I don't understand how you can keep me in chains**

et je ne comprends pas comment tu peux me garder enchaîner

**and every wakin' hour, I feel you taking power from me**

et chaque heure de veille, je sens que tu me prends ma force

**and I can't leave repeating the scenery over again**

et je ne peux pas partir répétant l'histoire encore et encore

**[…]**

**Talk to me, show some pity,**

Parle-moi, montre de la pitié,

**you touch me in many, many ways,**

Tu me touches de bien, bien des façons,

**but I'm shy can't you see?**

Mais je suis timide ne peux-tu donc pas le voir ?

_« Shy » by Sonata Arctica_

Une petite villa à deux étages. Stiles s'insère dans l'allée, abandonne sa Jeep en vitesse et entre dans la maison en courant à perdre haleine. Moi, enfermé à l'extérieur, je ne peux rien faire de mieux que de pousser un soupir de soulagement.

Il dormira loin des griffes et des hurlements, et moi maintenant je disparaitrais. J'errerais dans la nuit, sans but. Quel que soit l'endroit ce ne sera pas le bon. Ou alors celui où je mourrais.

Mes nerfs frémissent alors que j'essaie de rester dans ma peau d'humain. Mes pensées rejoignent Stiles, je voudrais entendre sa voix avant de m'en aller. Avec un sentiment de culpabilité criminelle, j'aiguise mon ouïe, entendant les sons provenant de l'intérieur de la maison. Il halète. L'excitation envahit le bas de mon ventre sans que je puisse la contrôler. Stiles. Qu'est-ce que… ? Je grince des dents, écoutant ses paroles excitées adressées à son père. « Il y a un gars… je crois qu'il m'a suivi toute la soirée. Il vient toujours à Citylite… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut de moi… ». Un autre halètement. Il m'arrache le cœur de la poitrine. C'est la peur, la sienne. Non, pire. La panique. Il croit que je veux lui faire du mal.

Dégouté de moi-même, je fais marche arrière et m'éloigne. Je suis tellement désolé Stiles.

J'admets que cette affaire m'a échappé quand je comprends que, malgré tout, je n'arrive pas à me tenir éloigné de lui. Je passe devant Citylite quand je sais que c'est son service, je pose ma main contre le mur pour avoir l'impression de contrôler l'espace dans lequel il bouge et je capte pour quelques instants sa voix.

Il dit que demain, après l'école, il ira voir sa mère…

Je sais que _je ne devrais pas_, mais en même temps je n'arrive pas à m'enlever l'étau qui enserre ma gorge. Chaque matin je me réveille et d'autres morceaux de mon cœur lacéré se remettent à battre pour ce gamin. Chaque matin je suis toujours plus dépendant de lui, attaché à lui, obsédé par lui.

Il est différent de toutes les personnes que j'ai pu connaître.

Aujourd'hui ses cours finissent à trois heures et demie. Moi, pour ne pas risquer de le louper, je suis déjà au cimetière à trois heures.

Enveloppé par le silence et la quiétude des tombes, je me retrouve à penser à quel point c'est mal et inquiétant ce que je suis en train de faire. Je comprends qu'il soit effrayé par moi ! Quel être humain ne le serait pas, s'il se faisait épier tous les jours et suivre jusqu'à chez lui ? Le problème c'est qu'il ne sait pas ce que sa présence rassurante signifie pour moi.

L'avoir comme ça, de loin, me suffit. Il me suffit de l'entendre parler, de le voir rire, plaisanter, faire l'idiot.

Savoir qu'il vit me rend vivant.

Je repousserais mes instincts, je le jure. Je ne l'utiliserais pas pour mon plaisir, je ne le prendrais pas avec violence contre sa volonté, même si l'idée de sa peau sous la mienne a réveillé un frisson que je n'avais pas ressenti depuis des années. Je dois seulement chasser l'_animale_ et profiter de ce que Stiles peut donner à l'homme : le réconfort, même si lui ne se l'imagine pas.

Dans l'attente, je rends visite à ma famille. Maman, papa, Laura, mes oncles et tantes, mes cousins… Ils sont tous ici, tous morts. À part oncle Peter, qui est dans un état catatonique depuis des années à l'hôpital de Beacon Hills, le visage brûlé. Je n'arrive même pas à pleurer alors que je fixe leurs noms sur la pierre. Les inscriptions et les photos font encore male, bien sûr, plus que n'importe quelle autre chose au monde… mais je suis sec, vide, nourri de la rage et du vent, et incapable d'une larme.

Et puis Stiles arrive. Je le sais, je sens son odeur distinguable entre toutes et le son de ses pas que je connais par cœur. Je me déplace et le vois passer entre les tombes jetant un regard ici et là. Sa démarche est déliée, sûre : il sait parfaitement où il va. Il a dans ses mains un bouquet de fleurs et il le sert très fort contre son torse.

Je me déplace également, rejoignant un endroit où je peux l'observer sans être vu. C'est grotesque et ironique que je trouve refuge derrière la statue d'un ange, alors que je suis un monstre, une bête, une âme maudite.

Stiles change l'eau du vase sur la tombe de la mère, jette les anciennes fleurs et dépose celles qu'il a emmenées. Sa respiration se fait plus dense, je reconnais la pesante douleur qui charge ses poumons, sa gorge.

« Salut maman. Des calles roses, tu as vu ? Tes fleurs préférées. Papa ne les aime pas ! Il répète " comment est-ce possible qu'une femme aussi belle aime des fleurs aussi moches ? "… Peut-être qu'on ne saura jamais ce qu'elles lui ont fait ces calles roses ! »

Il réussit à m'extirper un sourire par le naturel avec lequel il s'interdit de pleurer… Il parle comme si sa mère pouvait réellement participer à la conversation.

J'ai l'impression d'être un voleur de lui dérober un instant aussi intime, aussi imprégné d'amour et de souffrance silencieuse.

Stiles regarde autour de lui, pris subitement par l'embarras, et il s'assure que personne n'est en train d'écouter. Bien évidemment il ignore ma présence, ou il se serait enfui, comme lorsqu'il s'est réfugié dans sa maison le soir de la pleine lune…

« Tu sais, Lydia continue de m'ignorer, mais… j'y travaille encore. Peut-être que d'ici la fin du siècle elle se rendra compte qu'elle est follement amoureuse de moi ! »

J'émets un son pareil à un soupire, je contracte les lèvres, resserre mes doigts en poing et les porte à ma bouche. Cette Lydia a de la chance d'avoir l'attention de Stiles… Je l'envie. Il en parle continuellement, comme si elle était la chose la plus de sa vie, même s'il ne la possède pas. Un peu comme moi. Mince, Stiles, nous sommes deux comètes qui brulent de la même manière, chacune suivant son propre sillage. Je donnerais ma vie pour qu'on se heurte, qu'on fusionne et qu'on éclate ensemble.

Mon dieu, Stiles. J'aimerais que tu me parles, que tu me désires comme tu la désires.

Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ?

Je me révèle. Je n'ai pas très envi. Il me suffit d'un pas sur le côté et je suis à découvert. L'aile de l'ange ne me protège plus.

«Q-qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Tu veux me couper en morceaux et me jeter dans un-une fosse ? Je suis le fils du sheriff et… et… je sais que tu me suis ! » s'exclame-t-il, sur la défensive. Il s'agrippe au marbre où repose sa mère, me regarde avec un air de défi. Malgré tout, j'arrive à le trouver drôle, même dans cette situation. Il a un côté mélodramatique peu discret.

« Moi ? Je ne veux rien de toi. » je mens. Je voudrais réussir à lui sourire, à le mettre à l'aise, à lui demander de m'aimer avec autant de force que moi je l'aime. Mais au contraire je me gèle sur place, soufflant des mots avec un ton cassant, privé de toute émotion. « Tu as l'air de quelqu'un qui s'attire des ennuis… mais ce ne sera pas moi qui te les causera. Fais seulement attention à ne pas sortir seul les soirs de pleine lune. » je l'avertis, enfilant mes mains dans les poches de ma veste. Sur le cuir noir commencent à crépiter quelques gouttes. Il pleut ?

Je lève les yeux vers le ciel pluvieux qui est sur le point de rugir, puis je tourne le dos au gamin et me dirige vers la sortie.

« Hale?»

Il m'a appelé, _moi_. Je m'arrête, croisant mes bras, et me retourne vers lui, le regardant comme pour dire "Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? ".

« Bonne blague. Mais on n'est pas dans un film de loup-garou ! » s'exclame-t-il, se protégeant de la pluie avec sa main.

« Bien sûr que non. » je réponds, sec, haussant les épaules.

Je le fuis, littéralement.

Et tu voudrais être aimé, Derek Hale ? Tu es une telle épave pitoyable à moitié homme et à moitié animal. Et regarde-toi, imbécile. Tu devrais avoir honte de respirer encore… Laisse le tranquille ! Retourne dans tes ténèbres, à tes colères frénétiques, à tes tourments mesquins : c'est tout ce que tu mérites.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure : **

_Eeeeehilà :c_

_Je vous demande pardon de vous avoir dit que le second chapitre arriverait dans quelques jours alors que j'ai mis plus que prévu. _

_J'espère quand même que ça valait la peine d'attendre. _

_Mes enfant m'ont inspiré beaucoup de tristesse, sachez-le. Surtout Derek. _

_Je remercie de tout mon cœur ceux qui ont mis la fic dans leurs favoris/alerte et qui m'ont écrit un commentaire. :3_

_Bisous, bisous !_

**Note de la traductrice : **

_Encore une fois j'espère que ça vous a plus. _

_J'avoue avoir été un peu déstabilisée par cette fin. Je trouve qu'il manque définitivement une suite. Une vraie fin à cette histoire. Mais il n'y aura pas de suite… _

_N'hésitez pas à laisser un message pour l'auteur, je le lui traduirais et transmettais._

_Phoenixstein a écrit d'autres fanfics Sterek mais que je ne traduirais pas pour le moment car les personnages sont introduits dans l'univers d'autres séries que je ne connais pas… Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de gâcher ses histoires._

_De plus j'aime ses histoires à la base, car je la trouve justement très proche de l'univers de la série et ces autres histoires s'en éloignent. _

_Mais bonne nouvelle, elle vient tout juste de publier un autre sterek, et celui-ci je me ferais un plaisir de vous traduire !_

_A bientôt._


End file.
